


Renegade Domsex

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: masseffectkink, F/F, Femslash, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Liara have something sweet and romantic going. But at the same time, Shepard secretly gets off to fantasies where the things she does to Liara are anything <i>but</i> sweet and romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade Domsex

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love the title for this one, I can't take credit; it's how the prompter phrased it back on masskink.

Liara is flirting with her. If you can call it that. Stammering and fiddling, afraid that she's not getting the message across properly, afraid that she's going too slow by a short-lived human's standards, afraid that it's making her compensate by pushing things on too fast instead. 

The attraction is obvious. And it's problematic. She shouldn't get involved, she _knows_ this isn't the right time or place, but she can't bring herself to say it.

So she lets Liara flirt and stammer. Checks up on her a little more often than strictly necessary, finds excuses to sit and talk. Asks about the dullest things in the galaxy and lets Liara's enthusiasm fascinate her. She knows that if this keeps up, after this mission is over - in a few months, in a few years - they'll do something ridiculously romantic together. They'll end up somewhere like a luxurious hotel room with a view overlooking a tranquil lake, and then one night, when it feels just right, they will fall into a large bed strewn with rose petals and maybe, just maybe they will be able to stop kissing and cuddling long enough to make love for the first time. Something pure and innocent like a fairy-tale, unlike the gritty reality they all have to live in right now.

She doesn't mind that. Would even say that she looks forward to it, if that didn't mean she'd already made up her mind.

At first, she had thought it was fine to daydream. While waiting for reports, while maintaining her weapons and armour. But the further they got, the closer they became, the more urgent and visceral those daydreams became.

Liara has no idea what her "saviour" really wants to do with her - what she wants to do _to_ her.

When she lies in the darkness of her own cabin, in the waking dreams when no one is watching, they never kiss. That would be - would be _romantic_ and _trusting_ , but that's not what those dreams are about.

Not about making love. There, by herself in the dark, she dreams about _fucking_ Liara. 

They're not in a romantic hotel, not in a fluffy, feathery bed. A dirty cargo hold - not the Normandy's, but somewhere far away, where no one will ever find them. 

She forces Liara to her knees on the cold metal floor. The asari knows what is expected of her and sits obediently, head tilted back, soft purple lips parted and her tongue sticking out between them, wet and glistening.

Shepard rides it without hesitation, grinding herself against Liara's mouth and chin. Roughly, with a hand on the back of her head, so Liara can't pull back. 

Not that Liara _would_ pull back. If that was what she wanted, her tongue wouldn't be moving like that.

It doesn't take long for her to come. Not the first time. And Liara's tongue keeps caressing her throughout it, until she finally steps back, remaining steady through sheer force of will.

The asari is panting, her cheeks flushed light purple, and the lower half of her face gleams wetly in the dull light. A drop of clear, slick fluid drips from her chin, onto a small, perky breast. She licks her lips, slowly, sensually.

"Get up." 

Liara begins to rise, but not fast enough. Shepard pulls her up, a hand around her neck, and throws her across a crate, face down. She retains the grip, holding the asari's head down so she can't peek over her shoulder; her other hand lands with a smack on one firm blue buttock, and she digs her fingers in, smiles at the way it makes Liara gasp. 

Then she pulls her hand back and brings it up between Liara's thighs, not quite as hard this time, but hard enough to make Lira jump.

The asari whimpers, but Shepard's fingers come away wet. She bends over her captive and orders her to lick them clean.

Liara obeys, eagerly sucking her fingers, tongue swirling around them. Grinning, Shepard relaxes her grip and slides her other hand down Liara's back to her ass, gives her another hard smack on the other cheek - Liara squeals around her fingers - before continuing down. 

Liara is wetter now, almost seems to suck her fingers in.

She won't make it easy. Lets the tip of a finger sit right at the entrance of Liara's cunt, teasing and taunting, and begins to thrust with her other hand, in and out of Liara's mouth, curling her fingers around the asari's tongue. Liara pants and drools on the crate, tries to push her back against that slight presence between her legs, and Shepard slaps her ass again, twice, once on each cheek. 

Sobbing and pleading indistinctly, Liara slams forward, upper thighs pressing hard against the crate, and this time she remains still when she feels Shepard's fingers returning to toy with her yearning sex. Moans huskily when she feels a thumb pushing roughly against her clit, then rub in quick, rough circles.

Shepard laughs and pushes harder against Liara's sensitive bud.

Liara bites down painfully when she comes, growls and claws at the metal underneath her; she writhes and kicks, but nothing she does can dislodge the hand between her thighs, the finger insistently rubbing her clit.

Finally, she settles down, slumping across the crate.

Shepard gives her no time to relax. Another slap across the asari's already overstimulated sex has Liara arching up, shrieking, and she turns her head, staring wide-eyed at her tormentor.

Shepard just pushes her down again, rubbing her cheek in the puddle of her own slick and saliva, and steps back to admire her handiwork. 

Liara is sopping wet. Her legs are still twitching, her entire body shivering occasionally from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her inner thighs are marked with long, glistening trails of moisture, leading far down past her knees, and the floor below is wet and slippery. Shepard slides her foot through the puddle, chuckling. 

Liara hasn't seen anything yet.

She doesn't remember putting it on, but she's wearing a large, heavy strap-on now, solid black rubber, realistic in shape if not size. She steps up again and pushes it against the inside of Liara's thigh, and the asari makes a pathetic mewling noise, knowing perfectly well what is in store.

Shepard gives her no respite. The thick, bulbous head of the rubber cock splits Liara's smooth, dark blue outer lips and pushes slowly but surely in between them.

Liara's mewling turns into a full-blown moan.

Shepard thrusts, burying half the dildo inside, and the moan becomes a scream, brief, loud and shrill.

Propped up on her elbows, Liara hangs her head, shoulders heaving. 

And Shepard grips the inviting blue hips in front of her, pulls back a bit, and thrusts once more, this time fully impaling Liara on her cock.

Stuffed to capacity, Liara can't even scream. She goes stiff for a moment, then collapses forward against the crate once more, where she lies silent and trembling.

Shepard pulls out, leaving just the tip of the dildo inside, and thrusts again, faster this time, sliding all the way inside until her hips press hard into the asari's upturned ass. 

Liara shudders, lets out a deep, gurgling moan deep in her throat, and her fingers clutch at the edge of the box, her hands trembling.

It's not enough.

Shepard reaches down, wraps her fingers around Liara's neck and pulls, forcing the asari to first raise her head, then rise up further, sharply arching her back; her moans turn hoarse and strangled when Shepard tightens her grip, using it for leverage when she slams her hips forward. Her other hand circles Liara's hip, fingers seeking the asari's clit once more.

When she reaches it, the reaction comes fast and predictable. Liara bucks and writhes, or _tries_ to, but she has no hope of controlling what Shepard does to her. 

Something Shepard is happy to take advantage of as she continues to fuck the helpless asari into oblivion.

It is only when Liara's struggling grows weaker that she finally lets go.

And Liara sucks in air greedily as she collapses shuddering and shaking, the sudden rush of fresh oxygen flooding her lungs mingling with the already intense sensation of orgasm, adding to it, enhancing it. 

It lasts longer this time, and Shepard does her best to draw it out, slamming fast and hard into the shuddering body in front of her, impaling Liara again and again, until finally the asari lies spent, still and silent but for the ragged, unsteady sound of her breathing.

After a while, Shepard also stops, coming to rest with her hips pressed against Liara's ass and the dildo buried fully inside of her. She licks her fingers, savouring Liara's taste, before reaching down with both hands, spreading Liara's buttocks and pressing one thumb against the little puckered opening between them.

Liara gasps, raising her head in alarm, but Shepard is already pushing, and Liara falls back down on the crate when the single digit enters her, adding to the stretching sensation of the dildo already filling her.

Shepard smiles and begins to stroke her artificial cock through the thin membrane that separates it from her finger. She can feel every moulded vein on it through Liara's supple flesh.

"I'm going to put this in your ass," she says, slamming her hips back and forth once to show what she means, and Liara gasps again - not just from the impact.

"All the way." She thrusts again, hips smacking against Liara's buttocks. Another gasp, and a whimper as she began to pull her thumb out to replace it with the middle and forefinger, further stretching the tiny hole. 

"And you..." Another finger. Liara's whimpering grows louder, but she begins to push back, as if she's trying to fit Shepard's cock and fingers even deeper inside herself.

"You are going to beg me for it." She stops with the first three fingers buried in Liara's ass to the third knuckle. 

And Liara will. Shepard _knows_ she will. But not yet. Now, all she does is lie there moaning and panting and clamping down on those fingers inside her.

She cries out when Shepard slaps her ass again with her free hand. 

"Beg," she orders. Another slap. Liara's cheeks are already glowing pinkish purple from before, but she has been merciful so far.

The next slap comes faster and harder.

"Beg!"

Liara sobs and squeals, enduring another three or four blows before she gives in. "Please!" she whimpers, voice shrill and trembling. 

"Please what?" Shepard demands, keeping her hand on Liara's ass, kneading the buttock she just spanked. 

"Fuck my ass!" Liara blurts out. 

Shepard laughs as she begins to pull back. The dildo flops out of Liara's stretched cunt, slick and dripping wet, and dangles for a moment before Shepard takes hold of it and steers it towards Liara's ass. Pulls her fingers out, and _pushes_.

Liara lets out a low, keening moan when the strap-on pops inside, as thick as her wrist.

It only becomes louder when Shepard continues to push, until, just as she had promised, she has managed to fit her cock in Liara's ass all the way up to the harness.

She can't go fast here. There is a limit to everything, and Liara is approaching hers. But she can still _fuck_ her, and make up for the rest with her hands.

One hand below, reaching around Liara's hip, three fingers digging into her dripping cunt. And one on her ass, spanking her not _quite_ as hard as before, but enough to make the asari whimper, writhe and squeal with each impact.

She's not the only one approaching her limit. Shepard, too, feels it bubbling up inside her, knows that she's about to come hard and explosively.

She is going to make damn sure Liara hits that point before she does.

But it doesn't take long for her to start wondering if she can really make it.

Finally, she reaches around Liara with both hands, letting one focus on her clit while the other pumps into her, two fingers curling forward, seeking one particular spot, even as she wonders if it makes a difference for asari. She is far too distracted to notice if it does. 

It doesn't matter.

In the end, she is just barely successful. This last time, they come together.

She feels fireworks burst in her head, and blacks out.

And then she wakes up.

It's more sudden than usual. Her dreams usually end with them curled up together, clinging to each other. Still not a bed, but a blanket, maybe, spread on that cold, hard, dusty floor. 

But regardless of what she imagines, in reality she is alone, lying on her side on her narrow bed, knees pulled up against her chest, biting her pillow, one hand down between her legs and the other on her breasts, neither of them moving now. She shudders, feeling the final echoes of her last orgasm beginning to subside; starts to notice reality once more - the faint, almost unnoticeable hum of the engines, the way the sheet clings to her, moist with sweat and more.

She feels bad when it is over. The person she imagines is not who Liara truly is. She tries to ignore it as she sits up, stretches her aching arms and legs.

The person she imagines isn't real, but the attraction is. Maybe, once she actually gets to hold Liara - the _real_ Liara - in her arms, those thoughts will stop.

Tonight, all she can do is hope that they both survive to learn how it plays out.

But she can think of worse reasons to fight.


End file.
